


Somniloquy

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Brett takes Nolan for a check up after several nights of strange sleep talking.





	Somniloquy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



Nolan sat on the edge of the examination table. His arms were crossed and he was giving Brett a cold glare. Deaton lingered, a scowl on his face.

‘I’m not exactly sure what you intend for me to do here.’ Deaton said.

‘He’s having trouble sleeping.’ Brett rubbed his arm.

‘So you brought him here.’ Deaton said. Brett nodded.

‘Mr. Talbot, you are aware that your partner is entirely human. And there’s a perfectly good hospital a few blocks away.’

‘Sure. Yeah. Well, no.’ Brett hesitated.

Deaton raised an eyebrow.

‘He’s freaked out because I talk in my sleep.’ Nolan said.

‘You talk in your sleep.’ Deaton repeated.

‘Apparently. And it freaks him out.’

‘Alright. Well. As much as I would love to help all of you out with our teenage relationship problems, if it doesn’t fall under the purview of the supernatural I’m afraid you’ll have to seek solutions from more modern medicine.’ Deaton said.

‘You can let yourselves out.’ The vet closed the door to the backroom, leaving Brett and Nolan alone.

Brett gave a hesitant smile.

‘Still mad?’

Nolan continued his glare, unabated.

‘You don’t hear the things you say! It’s creepy!’ Brett said.

‘So you brought me to the vet?!’

‘You know—‘ Brett dropped his voice, picking up on the customers entering the clinic out front. ‘You know Deaton works with supernatural things. I just thought he might know something.’

‘Brett, there’s nothing wrong with me. I feel fine. I feel good! I sleep all night. No problems.’

‘But sometimes you wake up and you just… say stuff.’ Brett said.

‘Like what?’

‘I don’t know. Weird stuff. Maybe you’re possessed. Maybe Deaton missed something. Like when something’s so obvious it’s right in front of your face.’

‘You think I’m possessed.’

Brett gave a hesitant nod.

‘But a ghost.’

Brett nodded more.

‘An evil ghost.’

Vigorous nodding.

Nolan sighed.

‘Maybe I’ll sleep on the couch.’

‘What? No.’ Brett rubbed the back of his head. He liked to cuddle with Nolan. The past year they’d been going out had been a bright point in his life. He’d had little time to focus on what he wanted to do, besides the occasional night out. Nolan was his first serious relationship in a long time. He couldn’t let something as stupid as sleep talking ruin it.

‘I’m sorry.’ Brett said, wrapping his long arms around the disgruntled teenager. At first Nolan didn’t budge, then after a few seconds he melted into Brett’s embrace. He buried his face in the crook of the werewolf’s neck.

‘You don’t have to sleep on the couch. I’ll deal with it. It’s stupid.’ Brett sighed.

‘I don’t know why you’re so freaked out—we’ve seen a lot scarier things than me talking in my sleep.’ Nolan laughed. Brett forced a chuckle.

‘Sure.’ He said. Nolan pressed a soft kiss to the side of the mouth. Brett would buckle down and endure. Nolan was right—they’d faced worse things.

###

Brett got under the covers as Nolan finished brushing his teeth. The quilt was a housewarming gift from Liam and Theo. Brett had no doubt that Theo was the one that ended up buying it—they were the strangest couple he’d ever seen. On the surface they were completely dysfunctional, but deeper down they were inseparable. Liam was impossible when it came to buying gifts of any kind. Theo was the one that was fictional enough to pick an appropriate gift, which was fine with Brett. If Liam was in charge they might have ended up with nine packs of skittles or ten different nature magazines.

‘The light.’ Brett said, waving an arm towards the switch. Nolan rolled his eyes, flicking off the light and diving under the covers with a giggle.

Brett sighed as he felt Nolan cuddle up against him. The human’s skin was soft and warm. He felt Nolan’s breath on his chest. Soft strands of hair tickled Brett as Nolan wiggled under the covers. It reminded the werewolf of a puppy pushing blankets around to find the perfect spot to sleep.

He put his arm around Nolan, earning an approving sound from the boy. Maybe he’d been overreacting with the sleep talking thing. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

###

It was two in the morning when Brett woke up. He cracked his eyelids, letting his sight adjust. Nolan was mumbling to himself, body laying at an awkward angle. His mumbling grew rapid, but still too low for Brett to make out.

‘Nolan? You alright?’ He asked. Stiles told him it would be bad to wake Nolan up, but it was just too weird sleeping beside some one who was mumbling a thousand miles a minute.

Nolan’s eyes turned to Brett. They weren’t fixed on him exactly, it was more like they were looking through him, or at something the werewolf couldn’t see.

‘It was alright in the end. Everything was alright.’ Nolan’s voice was strangely deep and slightly slurred with sleep.

‘Are you drunk?’ Brett asked. Nolan glanced above his head, as if following some invisible creature.

‘Sorry, but it’s getting better now.’ Nolan’s voice was lilting, almost sing-song.

‘Okay.’ Brett licked his lips. ‘Ummm. How do you feel?’

‘How does he feel normally?’ Bleary eyes fixed on Brett finally. The werewolf shivered, feeling his hackles rise.

‘Good. Happy. Umm, normal.’ Brett said.

Nolan’s head tilted slightly, mouth slightly open, then jaw snapping shut with a loud snap, making Brett wince. A smile came then, and a breathy sigh.

‘Good. It’s good. To be happy.’ Nolan said, voice normal as his head sank back to the pillow. His eyes closed and his heart soon became steady and even. Asleep.

Brett pulled the blanket up to his chin, staring at the ceiling. There was no way he was going to get back to sleep.

###

Nolan yawned, stretching his arms. The sun was coming through the window, making the bed warm. His fingers brushed against Brett beside him and he cuddled against him.

‘Mornin’.’ Nolan said. Brett didn’t respond.

Nolan looked up at his boyfriend—his eyes were slits, dark circles beneath them. The werewolf always looked slightly tired, but now he looked completely worn out.

‘Were you up all night?’ Nolan asked.

Brett nodded.

‘Because of me?’ Nolan muttered. Brett caught the scent of guilt and immediately shook his head. He pressed a long finger to his temple.

‘Too much thinking. Brain wouldn’t settle down.’ Brett croaked.

‘Oh, I’ve had that before.’ Nolan said, settling back onto the werewolf’ chest. ‘You want waffles?’

‘Yes, please.’ Brett said. Nolan got up, heading to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast.

He returned a few minutes later with fresh coffee and a plate of waffles.

‘Breakfast!’ He beamed. Brett’s only response was a soft snore. Nolan shook his head, perching on the edge of the bed and eating his waffles.

###

‘Werewolves can’t take sleeping pills.’ Brett said the following night. Nolan was holding up a blister pack of the pills with a soft smile on his face, like he was excited to share a big discovery.

‘They’re not for you, doofus. They’re for me.’

‘You?’

‘I know you’re not getting any sleep because of my weird sleep talking thing. And I know you didn’t say anything because you’re afraid it’ll hurt my feelings. This way we can both get some rest.’

‘And that will actually work?’

‘They put you into a deep sleep. So no talking. Or moving around. Or anything.’ Nolan said, scanning the back of the box.

‘What if something happens. Like, if something attacks us.’

‘You’ll just have to carry me to safety.’ Nolan grinned. He popped a pill in his mouth and chased it with a glass of water.

Brett opened his arm, pulling Nolan close when the human wiggled into his usual spot beside him. Brett wasn’t convinced, but it was worth a shot.

###

Brett work up in the early hours of the morning. Nolan wasn’t talking but his heartbeat was erratic.

The werewolf propped himself up on his elbow, hovering over the human and studying him carefully. Nolan’s eyes were moving beneath his eyelids in deep sleep. Brett wondered what he was dreaming about. He looked fairly peaceful. Relaxed.

Without warning Nolan grabbed Brett’s face and made a few garbled noises before kissing the werewolf softly several times. Brett froze, holding back every instinct to protect himself as Nolan drew Brett’s head to his chest.

Nolan sighed as their skin touched. His heartbeat returned to normal and his hand idly petted Brett’s hair.

‘Nice puppy.’ The words were slurred, but in Nolan’s normal voice. After that he drifted off to sleep—drool pooling at the corner of his mouth.

Brett chuckled and closed his eyes, letting the sound of Nolan’s heartbeat lull him back to sleep.

Humans were strange.


End file.
